Without my wings
by Everafter1313
Summary: Daisuke is a normal 16 year old boy, with a big secret. If he thinks of the woman he loves, he turns into the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. But Daisuke and Dark have a problem.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Daisuke Niwa and as of recently, I'm sixteen-years-old. The story I'm going to

tell starts on my 14th birthday. But I'm going to start with the introduction of my best friend,

and her sister.

I sat zoned in my seat staring, without really seeing it, at the chalkboard. The teacher

was late, against her rules, and the kids around me threw things at each other. I was thinking of

a girl in my class, Risa Harda, in all her glory a fourteen-year-old could come up with. But my

fantasy ended abruptly with the entering of the teacher and the girl following her.

Her hair was two different colors. The top was white and cut to an end just above her

hidden ears and very shaggy as if it needed to be cut again. The underside was black and just

barely brushed her shoulders as if she hadn't gotten it cut in a while. Her eyes were a piercing

ice blue and gave her a look that she could read your soul and on a second glance made it seem

that she had seen one to many years and many horrible things. The first thing I remember

noticing about her was that she was extremely well endowed for a fourteen-year-old (gutter out of the

mind, I know). The second thing was I noticed she looked in my direction more then once.

"Class, this is Xochitl Stevenson, she is a transfer student from America. Be nice to

her or you will not like what's next." The teacher added mysteriously and along with a smile

from Xochitl that could give a kid goose bumps. She ended up sitting next to me.

"Hi," she whispered. Her voice reminded me of flowers- frozen over and thawed out and

left in the sun. Actually, it was pretty cool I thought; and made me feel as if I was being

caressed. "You must be Daisuke Niwa. Do you want to be my friend?" That surprised me.

At least she was honest, if not blunt. I didn't know what to say. She was so random and, well, it

wasn't exactly rude, just... well... duh, random. With her hair and eyes and voice, it seemed

very weird. I never realized how much one word can do until after I said it. But it was for good;

I found that out later.

I found a friend in Xochitl that I never would again. I could tell all my secrets to her and

she would give advice, or comfort me and even listen to my problems. Despite what she looked

like on the outside, her inside was better then gold. And later I found out just how valuable her

friendship really was. But it was her sister Corby who really impressed me.

Her hair was a silky brown and her eyes reminded me of chocolate. Not as well endowed

as her sister, it was hard to tell they were related. The Stevenson family lived in America for

fourteen years and their dad got a transfer and they ended up here. Their house was almost the

same size as mine.I loved going over and playing tag or hide-and-go-seek with Xochitl. Her sister

would never join us because it was "immature" but that never stopped me from liking her. Some

day I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I am a shy kid. But then I turned 16.

'As I warned, I have taken the paining. Dark'.

Throughout history, works of art have been stolen under mysterious circumstances... Said by

some, to be the work of "Phantom" thieves.. Others dismiss it as a mere myth. But in this

country, the stories are all to true. The name of this mysterious thief? "Dark." And his true

identity? No ones knows...

My first love letter, was to Corby Stevenson. And it was "return to sender". I poured

my whole soul into that letter, letting her know just what I felt. All I ever wanted was for

Corby to love me back. But what she said hurt me almost to the point of death.

"Daisuke... I know this must have been hard for you to write... but I have to return it to

you..." she said, her small hands covering her mouth. Behind her I could just see Xochitl, her

sister. Xochitl's eyes looked funny, different; as if some part of her was being torn to shreds

before her very eyes. "I'm sorry... I just don't think of you that way, Daisuke."

"Oh, okay," I whispered. On my 16th birthday I, Daisuke Niwa, was totally shot down.

"But we can still be friends right?" I asked. And Corby shrugged. The rest of the day, I

walked around in a daze. My friends, Takeshi Saehara, and Keiji Saga, and Xochitl

Stevenson noticed something was wrong and wanted to know what it was.

"Yo, Daisuke! Earth to Daisuke! He's always so spacey..." Takeshi said. Keiji

waved his hand in front of my face, but I hardly noticed it. Keiji sighed softly.

"Hmm... He's been really out of it ever since lunch..." Keiji mused. "His stupidity is up

50 from normal levels." he joked. I didn't move at all. Takeshi, being the impatient person he

is, jumped up and attacked me, yelling:

"All right this is getting boring. C'mon Daisuke snap out of it!" Takeshi wrapped his

arm around my neck and started dragging me off. "Tonight's the big night!" he announced. I

could see the class looking at us as they left and there was Xochitl watching silently. "News is in

the air! My reporter's nose can smell it!" Takeshi continued and still dragged me off.

"Takeshi..." I gasped. "I can't breathe!" Suddenly Takeshi let go off me and I almost

fell and gave me scary look.

"Something's happening tonight... right at eleven! My dad tipped me off," he swung

around and handed me the broom in his hand. "I have to go and get ready...could you finish

cleaning up for me? I'll get you a picture of Stevenson... an eight-by-ten." he bribed and ran

off laughing evilly and l looked around for Xochitl, but she was gone. I finished up cleaning in

silence, thinking about Corby and Xochitl. Xochitl had been acting really weird lately and then

Corby rejected me. Twins will be twins I guess. But Xochitl hardly ever (if not never) avoided

me. Something was wrong with her and I was supposed to know what it was. But like a boy, I

didn't. My ape like mind was wrapped around Corby and it wouldn't let go.

I was so involved in my thoughts that it took me awhile to realize that the art room key

pad was rejecting my card. It was at that moment that I lost control. My eyes prickled and I

whipped my sleeve across my eyes.

"My life stinks!" I cried to myself. Why couldn't things go right just on my birthday? I

know I'm not that smart or good looking, but it took everything I had to give Corby that letter.

I cried harder. Suddenly there was a white handkerchief by my face. I looked at it and into the

face of Satoshi Hiwakari, my class mate. I took the cloth in surprise and Satoshi walked past

me toward the art room. At that point I panicked; he thought the door was unlocked!

"Oh, Satoshi, here let me open that," I muttered to myself after hurrying past to the

key pad. "Okay, so its... so that means..." I punched a few keys and taped some more and the

pad made a beep. "There you go!" I announced happily and slid the door open. I grinned at a

note taking Satoshi, wondering why he was here.

"Im on cleaning duty to day," he said at my asking, and snapped his pocketbook shut and

pushed up his glasses. "Daisuke, how'd you get the door open?" I panicked again.

A normal kid couldn't do that! What do I say? What a mess! I stammered,

pathetically trying to come up with an excuse. But all I could think off was that we had one at

home. We do have key pads but not this kind. Lame, lame, and lame! Satoshi looked at the

pad and back at me.

"You have a Debec Z1G II at home?" he asked. I nodded frantically, a stupid grin on

my face, knowing just how unusual that lock is. Satoshi gave me a weird look. I was in so much

trouble... again.


	2. Chapter 2

With a heavy heart, I opened my front door, hands in my pockets. "I'm ho-" the floor

opened beneath my feet and I started to fall. My hand flew up and caught the ledge between

the pit and door. In one slick move, I flipped up and landed on the ledge. The door shut behind

me. I stood up calmly and tucked my shirt back in, then crouched down, hands on the door. I

pushed myself off the ledge and into a leap, and I made it beautifully to the other side. Lasers

loomed in front of me, but I took off. 'First ones a dummy... second and right hand ones

dummies...' I recited to myself. Then I was chased by mechanical dogs. And I finally came to our real

front door, I knew it was real because of the sign my mom had put above the door:

'Congratulations! You made it inside!' I reached for the door knob, stopped, and took off my

shoe. Cautiously I touched it to the knob, and was glad I did. 'She actually turned on the

electricity?' I thought and opened the door.

"I'm-" I was glomped by my mother. "-home..." I finished.

"Oh, Daisuke! You made it!" she sang. "You did everything perfectly!" I forced my

mom off me. My grandpa stood solemnly behind her.

"Well done, Daisuke. We have nothing left to teach you," but I was half way up the

stairs by then. "Hey! Daisuke! Get back here, I'm not through!" At the top of the stairs I

looked back at them.

"Sorry grandpa, I'm not in the mood." I slipped into my room and was greeted by Wiz,

my pet, a rabbit-like thing. "Hey Wiz." I knelt down and picked up the little guy. "Sorry I

couldn't take you to school to day, I had something important to do." I sat down by my bed,

facing the window. "I guess I won't need this any more." I took out my love letter and tore it in

half. A image of Corby flashed in my mind and I heard her voice, saying: I love you Daisuke!

Suddenly it was like my body was on fire. Heat rose off me in steam. Daisuke... a

voice rang out, mixed with my own.

'I love her...'

'Who loves...'

'I love...'

'Love who!'

The voice came from inside me. This voice... from inside... my blood? My DNA?

Another... me? I could feel my body lengthen and grow, glowing from the light of the moon.

Another...


End file.
